


Shattered glass

by fallenone05



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenone05/pseuds/fallenone05
Summary: Old fic reposted from FanFiction.net under the same name. Summary there is, "Why were hearts so fragile, and so fun to break? - Definitely not a happy one-shot with a happy ending. Xemnas/OC . Please review! :)"





	Shattered glass

Hearts were such fragile things.

Xemnas couldn't help but smirk as he gazed into the heart-shaped moon. How many of those hearts were looking down on him in anger, rage, knowing that he had been the one to order their demise? The heart of all of the worlds, and all of their inhabitants, perfectly shaped in front of him as the Kingdom Hearts.

This was child's play.

Sora and Riku had done nothing but further the development of this Kingdom, and Xemnas was so, so ready to gain the power Kingdom Hearts had to offer. He traversed its darkness many times, but could never activate the final Keyhole to gain his ultimate power.

Countless years of experimentation and human sacrifice had led to this moment. He studied the true darkness of people's hearts, all of the capabilities trapped inside from fear. The strongest elements he could capture were the hatred, rage, fear his subjects had for him; this is why they were the strongest emotions. This is what his Kingdom Hearts was made of.

Reaching upwards, grabbing at the heart-shaped moon, he could see more hearts floating upwards, silently and diligently fulfilling their purpose. The Keyblade wielders were doing nothing more than making the Kingdom stronger. Countless Heartless had been eliminated and they were doing nothing more than powering it even more.

How much longer until those hearts were his, were his Organization's? They would become whole again, their hearts given to them by Kingdom Hearts once more.

Turning, Xemnas went back to the throne room and took his seat above everyone else. This was his kingdom, granted to him by his power, and finding those that had become sentient Nobodies.

If this were the possibilities for his subjects, what could become of him after abandoning his form of Xehanort?

He was eager to find out, and very pleased with his results. The light that was in his heart was gone; now he had nothing, but every bit of power at his disposal. The studies he and his previous master, Ansem the Wise, had furthered his ideals for gaining this ultimate power. His heart had turned dark a long time ago.

Occasionally he would send his subjects, the Organization, out on Missions to study the worlds and their inhabitants. Very rarely his subjects would alert him to a rather strong heart in the world, and he ordered their destruction. Strong hearts fed the Kingdom he sought after much faster than the multitude of weaker hearts.

Rare occasions such as those with strong hearts called for a celebration, and such ferocity to tear the fragile heart into pieces. Only he and Saix had the tenacity and the want to act so viciously, to watch the heart and its host fall apart.

They reveled in seeing the heart shatter, and they knew exactly what to do and what to say to get the heart to break.

His current experiment was a young woman, a young woman who had gained his attention while he had personally visited a world himself. Her heart was full of light, but there was a sliver of darkness, of hurt and jealousy, that threatened to consume her entire being.

He wanted to exploit that darkness and have it consume her, to break down the heart she held so proudly.

Xemnas wanted nothing more than to watch her heart shatter like glass. He wanted to be the reason she turned to darkness to soothe her hurt and broken heart.

He often wondered how long it would take to break her, what the final act would be, and how badly it would destroy her world. It was something he wondered more than anything lately. He hardly ever took on a project himself, generally leaving it to Saix to tear into a heart like the Berserker he was.

The rattle of thunder rolled through his castle, and he could hear rain battering against the walls. It constantly stormed and battered the steel tower, but he didn't mind. It was nice to hear something other than constant silence, though that didn't bother him much either.

Closing his eyes and letting the sound flow through his body, he let out a heavy breath and listened. If a heart shattered, did it sound like lightning? A sharp crack and then it was over? Or was it like glass, where every shard made a sound as it hit the ground. He imagined the glass; stained red pieces, thin and sharp, tinkling as they hit the ground in small shards.

What a beautiful sight to imagine, as the last bits of light shown through the fragments before nothing was left but dirty, broken glass.

His mind wandered, picturing the glass as it poured from his project's chest. Her heart broken, a hollow husk left behind, darkness consuming her form. That too was a most beautiful thought, a thought he couldn't wait to make reality.

The Organization members were already broken, and were now merely pawns for his command. They listened and did as they should, eager to be made whole again. They wouldn't be his to command anymore, but that was fine. Mutiny had already taken place and most of his subordinates had been eliminated, but it had sent Sora into slumber, long enough for Roxas to join their ranks and start the project to create Kingdom Hearts.

He was their first Keyblade wielder to join, and was eager to dispose of the Heartless, feeling it was his only goal in life. He was blank, a tool to be used as Xemnas's discretion. Xion would have been excellent herself, but she was an unfortunate failed project. He was glad to have her gone and out of the way, but wished that Vexen were alive to try again. The Academic was a genius, after all.

Despite the previous mutiny, the moment Roxas disappeared and decided to run off, Axel became a renegade as well. Saix was constantly looking for him, probably to punish him. But everything had begun to fall apart at his feet. Luxord was after riches and pirate hunted, while Xaldin switched his focus to make Beast an incredibly strong Heartless, and Xigbar was so focused on tailing after Riku.

It seemed it was only him now, focusing on the growth of his Kingdom Hearts. But it would soon be completed. Sora was awake and traversing the worlds, destroying more and more Heartless. The teenager was looking for their realm, to defeat Xemnas, but he wasn't worried.

A mere child couldn't defeat him.

Growing bored of being left with his thoughts, Xemnas decided to pay his project a visit. He often left her alone for a week, letting her build anticipation for when he'd return. It was always a surprise, and she seemed so excited when he returned.

The light in her eyes and large smile she got on her face showed just how pure she was, and she was so eager to sit next to him and do so much for him. It was pitiful, to see a human as excited as a puppy at the fact that someone was there to see her.

Floating down from his throne, Xemnas gazed at his throne room before opening a portal of darkness to travel through. He stepped through, eager to see her delighted face.

Perhaps today was the day to break her heart.

The walk through the portal was short, and he arrived on the other side in town. He had formed in an alley way near her apartment, close enough that he could see her porchlight was on, as if it were waiting for him. Her bedroom light was on, the only light on in the house, and he knew she was waiting up for him.

He often spied on her, watching as she stayed up late in the living area, sighing when he didn't come by around eight or nine p.m. It was absolutely pitiful, but he reveled in knowing she was so dependent on him. Breaking her would be that much more enjoyable.

Xemnas knocked once, twice, loud enough to get her attention in the upstairs section of her house. He could hear her bound down the steps and hid a smirk, gazing down at her as she eagerly opened the door.

"Xemnas! You made it!" Ah, there was that smile that illuminated her ocean blue eyes, pink lips pulled back in a large smile. Her cheeks were flushed, her blond hair pulled back in a wet bun. She must have gotten out of a hot shower.

Her legs trembled as she couldn't hold back the hug any longer, practically throwing herself onto his body as her frame pressed into his.

"Hello, Alyne." His arms wrapped around her form, gently pulling her hair out from the ponytail it was in, watching it cascade onto her shoulders. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. She was so feminine, and smelled so light. It was one thing he thought he would enjoy, if he had a heart.

He could feel her face burrow into his chest, and she too, was inhaling his scent. Heavy, musky, masculine, but almost empty. It was such a faint scent but she enjoyed it so much. Finally she pulled away, taking his hand in hers and leading him in. The door was shut, but she was so stiff and nervous.

What was going on through that head of hers?

"Is something wrong, Alyne?" Xemnas turned her to face him, his hands resting heavily on her shoulders. It was difficult to act like he cared, but he had managed for almost 6 months. Another night or two of acting wouldn't be so bad.

She fidgeted, unable to find the words. Her fingers twisted at her shirt and she was genuinely at a loss for words. Instead, she stood on her tip-toes, gently pressing her lips against his.

"Stay the night with me, Xemnas." Six months had led to her falling in love with him, wanting to give herself fully to him.

This was almost too perfect to be true.

His hands reached upward, one resting on her neck while the other cupped her cheek. He leaned down, pressing his lips against her with slightly more force than she had used. He hadn't been 'intimate' with anyone, and only knew how to use his power to his advantage while in bed.

He decided to control the urge to be rough, to dominate. He pressed his lips against hers again, hands running down her body, feeling the muscle and sinew, the soft skin, goosebumps rising as she shivered into his touch. He wanted to own her, possess her, make her body his now that he owned her heart.

Their lips disconnected, but he used it as an opportunity to press her body in between his and the wall, exerting his power over her. She didn't fight, couldn't fight. She wanted this, and he could tell by the way her hands gripped at his body, seeking flesh instead of the cloak he wore.

He was seeking her flesh too, discarding the tanktop she chose to sleep in, hands running across bare flesh as it revealed itself. He doted on her body, whispering into her ear lies and falsities that she eagerly absorbed.

Alyne believed every word he had to say. He was her god.

Her fevered hands unzipped his clothing, and he allowed it, but he wouldn't allow any more. She was to be under his control not the other way around.

He spent the night doting on her body, telling her things she wanted to hear, making her feel as she wanted to feel. This was nothing more than a game, a game that Xemnas had mastered long, long ago.

Her soft whimpers and moans were so refreshing against his ears. Knowing that he could easily turn those pleasured sounds into screams of pain or wails of agony filled his chest. He imagined it as 'pride' for his handiwork, knowing what he could so easily do to her.

Words formed on her lips more often than not, but they fell away with his kisses or his grabbing hands. What was she trying to say? His brows furrowed as he looked down at her squirming form, his hips pressed fully against hers. Her hips rocked against his, and Xemnas couldn't help but chuckle before he began his ministrations again.

Pepper light kisses caught her moans as she met her release, her chest heaving and rising against his. Her breath came out in ragged pants, and he reveled in knowing that he did this to her. He had his way with her heart and she let him in.

Her downfall was her own doing, but he would surely set it in motion.

Xemnas soon met his release as well, his hands tightening on her hips as he buried himself inside her, his body feeling empty at the physical pleasure that ran its course through his system. A deep, husky groan left his throat, and he could feel her body tightening around him. She wanted more, but he had no more to give.

Tonight had been enough.

He looked into her eyes, and the words she had been dying to say had spilled over into tears. Her body trembled and she latched onto him again. This time, his arms did not wrap around her body, and he remained indifferent to her emotions. 'I love you.' These actions screamed the three words he had been waiting to hear her say for the past six months.

Spying on her through her windows under the guise of darkness led him to believe as much, and now finally, her actions spoke it for her.

He could hear her sobbing, and her soft murmuring of those three words. He still remained indifferent, not saying it back, though his head bowed down towards her mouth, listening to her cries and pleas that he stays with her.

Because she 'loves him so much.'

He merely listened, eyes cold and distant as she finally looked up at his face.

"Xemnas?"

"Yes, Alyne?"

"Do you feel the same for me?" Her eyes looked up into his so expectantly, tears threatening to roll off the brim of her eyelids. Her lower lip trembled as he remained silent, but finally he spoke.

"I don't." His voice was stern, meaningful in its conviction. Her skin paled and her mouth fell open.

He could see the hurt in her glistening eyes, but she made no move to leave his body. She was in shock, and a violent sob wracked her body, followed by another and another. She couldn't even cry properly and became a hyperventilating mess sitting on his lap.

Alyne was breaking. His hands gripped at her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face, watching as she sobbed uncontrollably. He could see her heart, sitting in a heap on the floor. The sound it made was silent, but the emotion on her face was as loud as a thunder crack.

He wanted to say it again, and so he did. "I do not love you… and I never will."

Now it was time for her to pick up the pieces, to attempt to meld her heart back together. Now she believed her body was nothing but a toy for him, her emotions were nothing… and she was absolutely right. Alyne was nothing but a pawn to him, a new toy for him to lead along, and that is exactly what he did.

And he was so proud of himself. He turned those beautiful moans into sobs, turned her proud form into a convulsing mess. She couldn't breathe and her eyes were so blood shot already. He could see the despair forming in her heart, swallowing her pure form whole in one giant gulp.

He tainted her body and her mind, and now her heart teetered on the balance. She could either stand tall and learn from her experience, or fall into the pit of darkness.

He wanted to watch her fall, wanted to see her reach the bottom of the pit and watch as the black tentacles of her despair and anguish devour her alive.

The other Organization members were nothing compared to the girl in front of him. They had no emotions to toy with, no fears, no sadness, but this pitiful human girl had all of those… and Xemnas played on those emotions like an instrument of his own device. It was wonderful knowing how much control he had on this poor girl.

Xemnas set the girl on the floor and stood, dressing himself. He had nothing else to say to her, and turned to make his leave. She gripped at his coat, and he looked at her with his cold, blank eyes. She gulped and a moment of anger fluttered across her features, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

Hurt swallowed her again, and she choked on her words. Alyne stood as well, her hand still clenched onto his jacket. What was she thinking? Her fists weakly raised and beat on his chest before she shoved him towards the door, and with that, she was done. Her energy was spent.

Trembling pale legs gave way and she collapsed to her knees again. Xemnas's lips curled up into a vicious smile, and he left her alone.

Alone.

Alyne was all alone, and now Xemnas was simply going to watch her heart fall into darkness. She was an excellent toy, but the fun was only just beginning.

He knew that she was strong enough to become a Nobody, it was simply biding his time and waiting. Waiting for the moment he could find his toy again and break her body as a Nobody, to use her body as he saw fit.

It was true that some Nobodies could regain their hearts over time by themselves, but he wanted to keep her broken and angry with him. She was naïve enough to believe her emotions as a Nobody were real, and he would manipulate those false emotions.

In time, she would be his again, and he would break her, over and over, and turn the broken pieces of her heart into dust under his boots.


End file.
